Stefan
Stefan is a Slovak fox involved with the Fox Junta. He is the husband of Silvia and the right hand man of Ivan. Appearence He has white fur with a dark blue underbelly and a red face that is almost the colour of blood. In his first appearance he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears beige trousers, a white shirt, a brown tie and a beige military jacket. Personality Stefan is shown to be just as protective of his wife Silvia as other generals who are married are protective of their own spouse, but it is Stefan who takes it a step too far. Though it is not so prominent in the real world he has a personal vendetta/conflict with the leader of the Estonian faction of the Junta Lennart which is common in the dream world though this conflict is quickly resolved. Unlike the Romanian general he is said to have a much easier name to pronounce, that is according to his friend Milan because the Romanian general's name has emphasis on "fan.", Stefan is shown to be also very protective of his family treating Silvia like she is a very important vixen and Rudolf likewise though he and his wife do not have strict standards. His protectiveness of Silvia is frequently shown as he frequently accompanies his wife on visits except on a hospital visit when she visits wounded resistance fighters. Though he has no enemies amongst the Fox Junta nor the Slovak faction he is friendly with Milan even if he irritates Stefan by constantly forgetting where he is and continually shouting "Stefan." after Stefan shows up though sometimes Stefan turns the tables on him as well. Whilst he often accompanies Silvia she also often accompanies him on visits as well but one thing that scares Silvia is Stefan's risky nature as he is always willing to take risks for example performing a controlled flight into a villa and also putting himself and Silvia in great danger. Though Stefan is a risky flyer he is more riskier if he gets a biplane and also more risky if he gets a monoplane and it's a stunt plane, he says the reason why he is more riskier with a biplane is because that biplanes are much more lighter than a helicopter and also more open. One of his particular favourite biplanes is a De Havilland Tiger Moth which he often frequently flies. Stefan's risky nature also leads to a sacrificial personality performing a controlled flight into a villa and then ejecting just at the list minute leading other generals as well as Silvia to believe that he has died. With sacrifice also comes arrogance in Stefan because before he does perform a C.F.I.T he cuts off all communications in the plane and also refuses to radio his leader Ivan after he escapes with Silvia. There are some young Junta children that he tolerates but he certainly doesn't tolerate the Junta babies much, and despite his arrogant nature he loves his wife and son. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Heroes